


La Domus del General

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron y Nasir escogen su casa después de que los rebeldes toman por asalto Sinuessa del Valle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Domus del General

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia:** Spoilers War of the Damned Episode 02  
>  **Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Spartacus es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a Steven DeKnight y a Starz.
> 
> El texto está sin betear, así que espero sepan disculpar los fallos que le encuentren y **Domus** es la palabra latina con la que se conoce a la casa romana. 
> 
> La idea de este fic nació después de ver cuarenta mil veces la nagron sex scene de la tercera temporada y caer en cuenta de que el escudo de Agron se observa a la entrada de la habitación, colocado en una de las esquinas.
> 
>  

 

**La Domus del General**

Caminaron por las estrechas calles de Sinuessa del Valle, hacia las propiedades que estaban cerca de la colina. La ciudad había sido tomada con éxito. Agron sabía que la casa principal que había pertenecido al Edil sería tomada por Spartacus, no solo para vivir sino que sería usada como el cuartel general para sus actividades de guerra. Sus generales, por tanto, podían tomar posesión de las propiedades cercanas.

Y no solo era por cuestión de estatus, sino por cuestiones prácticas. No era muy conveniente tomar una vivienda al otro lado de la ciudad cuando después tendría que caminar todos los días a la casa de Spartacus, para realizar las tareas encomendadas para la jornada.

Nasir iba adelante y entró en una de las casas. Agron apenas había puesto un pie adentro, cuando él ya venía de regreso a la puerta.

—Esta no —afirmó—, vivían como cerdos.

Agron sonrió de lado pero lo siguió. Se tragó el comentario irónico que llegó a su lengua, porque ellos en ese momento no eran ninguna estampa de pulcritud, llenos de mugre y sangre romana. También era verdad que él no se fijaba en esos detalles, Nasir sí que lo hacía. Eran parte de su educación como esclavo personal: todo debía estar orden y, aunque las condiciones no fueran las óptimas, Nasir intentaba que su tienda de campaña siempre estuviera impecable.

Tampoco podía negar que en algunas ocasiones lo exasperaba. Como cuando le hacía quitarse las sandalias y la armadura en la mera entrada de la tienda y colocarlas en la esquina más cercana, para que no arrastrara la suciedad hasta las sábanas que usaban como cama. A veces cuando se sentía muy cansado, Agron le reprochaba que dentro de poco le haría desnudarse afuera de la tienda pero cerraba la boca cuando Nasir le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y lo amenazaba con mandarlo a él a lavar las putas sábanas la próxima vez que se cruzaran frente a un río...

La siguiente vivienda era relativamente pequeña pero para ellos dos era más que suficiente. Había desorden, con todo el alboroto que había quedado en la casa después del violento ingreso de los rebeldes a la ciudad. Inspeccionaron la casa y Agron agradeció a los dioses que allí no hubiera rastros de que la habitaran niños. El ex gladiador sabía que Nasir creía en la causa, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se apesumbrara cuando la crueldad de ambos bandos derramaba sangre de niños. Entonces, se volvía más reservado de lo normal y pasaban varios días para que volviera a ser el de siempre.

Entraron en la habitación principal. La cama se miraba cómoda. Estaban cansados, por lo que Agron comenzó a quitarse el escudo y el cinto con la espada, cosas que depositó (por la fuerza de la costumbre impuesta por Nasir), en una de las esquinas cercanas a la entrada de la habitación.

Y entonces escuchó que Nasir lo llamaba.

Y a juzgar por el tono de su voz, parecía contento y bastante entusiasmado con el hallazgo.

Cuando Agron entró, se encontró con un baño romano listo para ser utilizado y miró cómo a Nasir le brillaban los ojos. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y sin perder ni un solo segundo, comenzaron a quitarse toda la ropa, tirándola sin orden ni concierto por todo alrededor.

—Eh, eh —lo detuvo Nasir cuando estaba a punto de meter el pie en el agua—. Todavía no.

Le observó llenar con agua unas tinajas y acercar unos trapos. Los humedeció y comenzó a frotarle el cuerpo con ellos.

—Primero nos quitaremos la mugre y la sangre afuera del baño —le anunció.

—Nasir...—dijo Agron con voz cansada. Necesitaba meterse en el agua cuanto antes. Este era un lujo que no solían tener mientras estaban errantes y huyendo de las garras de Roma.

—No protestes, después me lo agradecerás —aseguró Nasir, frotándole vigorosamente los brazos. Luego pasó a su espalda y las nalgas. Cuando frotaba la parte trasera de sus gruesos muslos, Nasir asomó la cabeza por uno de sus costados y añadió—: Además, pretendo que pasemos largo rato allí dentro y no quiero ensuciar el agua... demasiado pronto —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que prometía mucho.

El deseo de Agron se fue directo a su entrepierna y cuando Nasir pasó hacia la parte delantera de sus piernas, observó lo animada que se estaba poniendo esa parte de su anatomía. Solo sonrió, como imaginándose y guardándose para sí mismo, todas las picardías que pensaba hacerle dentro del agua. Le limpió el pecho y desechó el trapo, tirándolo al piso.

Tomó otra de las mantas limpias, que también humedeció y se la pasó a Agron.

—Es tu turno —le anunció tranquilamente, quedándose de pie y esperando recibir las mismas atenciones por parte de Agron, quien con rapidez puso sus manos a trabajar, limpiando su cuerpo. Y fue tan exhaustivo que al terminar, la polla de Nasir estaba tan entusiasmada como la del exgladiador y eso que ni siquiera se habían acariciado íntimamente.

Agron no lo pensó mucho y casi se tiró en la pileta. Su gemido de placer por estar sumergido en el agua debió escucharse hasta la entrada misma de la ciudad. Nasir por su parte, todavía se tomó el tiempo para deshacer su media coleta y verter el agua que quedaba en las tinajas sobre su cabeza, para enjuagar un poco su cabello antes de entrar.

Y cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a Agron que se había acomodado y yacía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el borde del baño. Los ojos cerrados. Una expresión de deleite en su rostro. Nasir no había terminado de llegar a su lado y ya Agron lo estaba tomando de la cintura para hacer que se sentara a horcadas sobre su regazo. Nasir se recostó sobre su amplio pecho un momento, solo gozando de estar así, tranquilos y relajados dentro del agua.

Después de unos minutos de pacífico silencio entre ellos, movió sus labios sobre el cuello y el hombro de Agron, y acarició su torso aferrándose a su cintura. El exgladiador solo se dejó hacer, ni siquiera levantó su cabeza ni abrió sus ojos ni correspondió a los besos, solo dejaba escapar suaves gemidos y apretaba un poco las caderas de Nasir con sus manos, cuando éste alcanzaba con sus labios algún punto especialmente sensible de su cuello.

—Perezoso —dijo al fin Nasir pensando divertido que a Agron le faltaba poco para quedarse dormido allí dentro.

—Me lo he ganado.

—¿Y yo no? Luché contigo, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Esta bien —dijo Agron en un tono como quien hace las cosas solo por complacer al otro—. Te voy a ayudar un poco.

Sin ninguna advertencia, deslizó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Nasir e introdujo un dedo en su ano.

—¡Por las pelotas de Júpiter, Agron! —exclamó Nasir, levantando sus caderas de manera instintiva, se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Agron, completamente tomado por sorpresa.

—Tú querías ayuda —le recordó con la sonrisa inocente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Nasir gimió mientras Agron continuaba follandolo con los dedos con más fuerza de la habitual, como siempre sucedía después de una batalla, cuando los ánimos quedaban tan elevados que se sentían capaces de cualquier cosa. Y más pronto que tarde, Agron lo penetraba con movimientos lentos pero seguros, hasta que Nasir estuvo completamente empalado sobre él. Y sin embargo, no fue una follada enérgica. Los besos eran lánguidos y los oscilantes movimientos de cadera eran suaves, como si quisieran alargar ese momento entre ellos.

Todavía estaban haciendo el amor, cuando escucharon pasos dentro de la casa. Nasir maldijo contra el cuello de Agron, porque por nada del mundo pensaba moverse de donde estaba para sacar a los intrusos. Agron hizo un pequeño recuento de sus cosas: Su escudo y su cinto estaban en la habitación principal. La lanza de Nasir junto con el cinto que usaba cruzado en el pecho, habían quedado cerca del atrio y estaban a la vista de cualquiera que entrara en la casa. Había sido obvio para quienes habían entrado que ya habían otros rebeldes allí... y no les había importado.

—¡Esta domus está tomada! —gritó Agron, sin embargo, para advertir de su presencia a quienes ya estaban inspeccionando la casa.

Escucharon los pasos acercarse. Nasir decidió dejar que fuera su General quien lidiara con la situación y se quedó con su rostro enterrado en su cuello, haciendo una suave y ligera oscilación de caderas, solo para no perder la inspiración. Crixus entró en el baño con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por Naevia.

—Lo siento, pero esta domus será para un General... —Crixus calló abruptamente cuando vio que eran Agron y Nasir los que estaban dentro del baño.

—Yo soy un General, así que jódete, Crixus —afirmó Agron alegremente—. Llegamos primero y además, ya estamos oficialmente inaugurando la casa —añadió y con mala intención, movió con fuerza sus caderas penetrando profundamente a Nasir, quien no pudo evitar un gemido de similares proporciones. Sintió a Nasir reírse y tratar de ahogar las carcajadas contra su cuello, sin levantar su rostro. Podía sentir la vibración de todo su cuerpo sobre él.

Naevia entornó los ojos ante lo que consideraba una actitud de lo más infantil y Crixus renegó por lo bajo. Pero ya no dijeron nada más. Los dos salieron del baño y se retiraron de la casa. Escucharon el azote de la puerta que dio Crixus cuando salieron a la calle.

Nasir se hizo hacia atrás ya sin reprimir la risa y lo miró con expresión divertida.

—Sí que eres malo.

—Nunca he dicho ser bueno, menos con el maldito galo —afirmó con una sonrisa retorcida—. Tampoco... te conviene... sermonearme... cuando tengo... la polla... enterrada... en tu culo—dijo, puntualizando cada pausa con un golpe profundo de cadera.

—Por todos los dioses... —exclamó Nasir, oscilando su cuerpo para recibir las embestidas de Agron. Los besos se volvieron más intensos y los movimientos más erráticos.

La mano de Agron reptó entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la polla de Nasir, que acarició con vigor. La sensación de esta caricia dentro del agua, provocó que el sirio alcanzara el punto de no retorno, derramándose con fuerza. Agron lo hizo segundos después. Ambos fueron por un instante dos masas jadeantes, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Salieron del agua entre las risas y las bromas que eran exclusivas para ellos. Nunca se comportaban así en público. Se secaron el uno al otro y desnudos se fueron a la habitación. Entre el cansancio del día, la batalla de esa noche y el baño que se habían dado, a duras penas podían mantener los ojos abiertos.

Agron se metió primero en la cama mientras Nasir inspeccionaba unos aceites aromáticos que estaban en una pequeña mesa junto a la pared. Unos finos aceites que no había vuelto a ver desde sus tiempos de esclavo. Se volteó para decírselo a Agron pero el suave ronquido que salía de su nariz le indicó que ya estaba dormido.

Nasir sonrió mientras caminaba a la cama. Alcanzó a ver que Agron había colocado su armadura y su escudo cerca de la entrada... y, benditos fueran todos los dioses del Olimpo, lo había hecho sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera. Se deslizó hasta apretujar su espalda contra el pecho de Agron. Inmediatamente, el robusto brazo de su pareja se enroscó en su cintura y lo sintió enterrar su rostro en su nuca, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Habían ganado esa batalla, ahora los rebeldes habían tomado posesión de una ciudad romana y ellos, podían disponer de una casa. Nasir no sabía cuánto tiempo durarían estas comodidades, pero pensaba disfrutarlas al máximo. Lo mismo que Agron.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews y Kudos son más que apreciados.


End file.
